<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers in Arms by SSAHotchsWife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823210">Brothers in Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife'>SSAHotchsWife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron's brother, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealous Hotch, Jealousy, Language, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sean - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader meets Aaron's brother Sean for the first time. His flirting causes tension between Aaron and the reader that needs to be sorted out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers in Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from my tumblr, (ssahotchswife)! I love Sean, I think he's such an interesting character, especially as a contrast to Aaron. Hope you enjoy this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear to god I’m going to kill him.” Aaron looked up from the report on his desk and grinned at you as you plopped into the chair across from him.</p><p>“Which one?” He asked.</p><p>“Take a guess.” You sighed and pointed out the window. Morgan stood by your desk in the bullpen, screwdriver in hand, still bent over laughing his ass off as your chair lay with the back hanging off.</p><p>“I told you,” Aaron huffed out a laugh as he looked at Morgan. “You never should have gotten involved in that prank war with him and Reid.” You glared at him, sending him into a choking laugh.</p><p>“You are absolutely no help to me whatsoever.” You grumbled.</p><p>“You want me to whip up a harassment file against him?” Aaron smirked at you, calling your bluff on your anger.</p><p>“And look like the wimp that can’t take the heat? No way.” You leaned back in the chair and glanced out the window again. “I just need something really good, something that will destroy him.”</p><p>“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” A sly grin slid onto your face as you looked at Aaron.</p><p>Of course, being your supervisor he would never let on that he enjoyed the prank war going on between you, Reid, and Morgan, but you knew he was silently rooting for you to win. If you were being honest you knew that Aaron was always rooting for you. You could tell it by the way he encouraged you on assignments, the way he praised your good work, how his gaze never strayed too far from you when you were in the same room. He had never said anything or made a move to prove your theory that he had feelings for you, so you’d been subtly trying to make him snap. Nothing too crazy, a wink here, a shared glance there, though last week you’d stepped it up and ruffled his hair while joking around with him. You’d felt the smooth strands on your skin hours later, wishing you knew what it was like to plunge your hands into his hair with his head between your thighs. Still, though, he gave you nothing. It was time, you decided, to kick things up a notch and really go for it.</p><p>“The least you could do is help me scheme, Aaron.” You said, trying to pry his eyes from the report on his desk. When he glanced up at you again you gave him a small puppy-dog pout that made him chuckle.</p><p>“Actually-”</p><p>“Aaron wouldn’t know a scheme if it smacked him in the ass,” You looked to the doorway in surprise at the mysterious stranger that leaned against the doorjamb, a smirk on his face. There was something familiar about this guy like you’d seen his face a million times.</p><p>“Sean,” Aaron sighed. “What are you doing here?” You looked back and forth between Aaron and this Sean character when it finally clicked why he looked so familiar to you.</p><p>“Brothers,” You exclaimed with wide eyes, seeing Aaron’s smile on his brother’s face.</p><p>“Yeah, (y/n), this is my brother Sean,” Aaron gestured to his brother as you jumped up from your chair and shook his hand. “Sean, this is (y/n) (y/l/n), she’s part of the team.” Sean kept his grip on your hand, tilting it back and forth as he grinned at you.</p><p>“It’s great to meet you, (y/n) (y/l/n),” Sean said.</p><p>“Back at you, Mr. Hotchner.” Glancing over your shoulder at Aaron you saw him shake his head, scowling down at the report on his desk. “I’ll – uh – let you two talk. I have a chair to put back together anyway.” Aaron nodded at you as you gestured to the door, silently asking if he wanted it closed.</p><p>Returning to your desk you shot Derek a dirty look and confirmed to the rest of the team that, yes that was Aaron’s brother, and no you didn’t ask him if Aaron came out of the womb wearing a suit. Derek giggled as he laid his screwdriver on your desk in front of you and told you to get to work. You called him every dirty name you could think of and were very glad that the only person who could you say them was Reid, who stared at you so aghast you thought he’d never heard half of the words you’d just said. So much for an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187.</p><p>A glance up at Aaron’s office and you saw him through the window, pointing at his brother angrily and clearly shouting despite the fact that you couldn’t hear him. Your stomach twisted at the thought of Aaron fighting with his brother, family was everything to him so you knew how hard it must be for him to argue with his brother. Deciding it wasn’t right to snoop on Aaron’s family matter, you got to work on putting your chair back together, wishing you had a certain someone’s help with the project.</p><p>“Damn it,” You said, frustrated, as the screw you were trying to twist into place fell for the third time.</p><p>“You need some help?” Your head tilted up to see Sean standing over you with an amused smile on his face. He wasn’t exactly who you were hoping to see offering you help, but he would do.</p><p>“Yes, please,” You said, not proud enough to shun away willingly given help. Sean’s face was significantly less bright than it had been when he first walked into Aaron’s office earlier, whatever the brothers had been discussing had clearly distressed him.</p><p>“These little ones can be tricky,” He said, squinting at the screw as he started twisting it in. “They need a steady hand to make sure they don’t fall right out.”</p><p>“Are you saying my hand isn’t steady?” You asked, thoroughly offended on behalf of your hands.</p><p>“I’m sure they’re plenty steady,” He grinned at you.</p><p>“You bet your ass they are,” You said, sticking your hand out at him palm down. “See?” Sean slid his hand under yours, palm up so it rubbed against yours.</p><p>“Steady as a rock,” He smiled at you. “That’s a talent that can come in handy.”</p><p>“BAU team, can we meet in the conference room?” You whipped your head to the side to see Aaron watching you and his brother with narrow eyes. “We have a case.” He snapped as you pulled your hand back.</p><p>“I guess I better go,” Sean said, looking up at his brother. “I’m glad I finally met you, (y/n), you’re all Aaron seems to talk about these days.” Heat rushed to your cheeks at his words.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you too, Sean.” You said, glancing back up at Aaron who was still glaring down at you and his brother.</p><p>“Hey, if you’re not too busy being bossed around by my brother, you should give me a call sometime,” Sean said, leaning over your desk and writing his number on a post-it note and sticking it to your computer. “We can hang out.” You were confused as to why Sean would be asking you out when he just said you were all his brother would talk about, but you didn’t get an answer.</p><p>“Uh, that’s-”</p><p>“Just think about it.” Sean winked at his brother and shoved his hands in his jean jack as he strolled out of the bullpen to the elevator. Aaron shook his head and made his way to the conference room, not even sparing a blink in your direction as he stomped off.</p><p>“Whew, sugar plum, I think having the two Hot Hotchners fighting over you might be a little much, even for you,” Penelope said, looping her arm through yours and marching you to the rest of the team, not listening to a word you said denying any flirting with anyone who had Hotchner DNA.</p><p>Like a habit, when you entered the conference room you moved over to where Aaron was sitting to drop into the seat next to him, only to find Reid in your place who only shrugged at you. You tried to catch Aaron’s eye, but he was either intensely invested in the report he was reading or he was avoiding your eyes. You hoped it was the former.</p><p>“Okay, my sweetest pals, we have a nasty one here for you today,” Penelope started reviewing the case, which luckily was going to keep you in Virginia this time.</p><p>It was hard to focus on the details of the case as you watched Aaron from across the table, he didn’t even so much as glance at you during the entire meeting. The urge to burst out and ask him what was wrong was excruciating, but you kept your cool long enough to make it through the meeting. As the team began dispersing to their individual assignments you asked Derek to wait for you in the bullpen and grabbed Aaron before he could leave with Rossi, feigning the need to ask him a question about a particular part of the case.</p><p>“What’s your question?” He asked, looking down at the file in his hand.</p><p>“Aaron, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“What?” His head snapped up at your question.</p><p>“You haven’t looked at me since your brother-”</p><p>“There are four dead women and another two likely in captivity and you want to know why I won’t look at you?” His words cut you deep, he had never spoken to you like this before. “If you prefer to spend your time chatting, (y/n), I suggest you use the number my brother gave you, or you can get out to dumpsite with Morgan and do your job.”</p><p>You stood there, flabbergasted, as he stormed out of the conference room to join Rossi in meeting the chief of police at the abduction site. Part of you wanted to cry because of the way Aaron had just treated you, but another part of you was grateful that you at least knew what was bothering him, now. As you passed your desk to meet Derek you grabbed the post-it and crushed it into a little ball, tossing it in the trash next to your desk. Sean would never be an option for you, not when you were so occupied with the feelings you had for his brother.</p><p>Normally on a case, any moment you could get to be around Aaron you would gladly take the opportunity to do so, but ever since this morning you couldn’t help but hope you wouldn’t run into him during the day. Luckily, this case kept you running all over the city with Derek, communicating with the rest of the team through phone calls and texts, so there was very little chance that you would stumble upon Aaron Hotchner. And that was just fine you with you, you were still a little mad about the way he had spoken to you in the conference room. You had done nothing to deserve that treatment, and if he was mad about his brother flirting with you then he had to take that up with Sean, not you. Derek seemed to notice that you weren’t in an especially pleasant mood today, thankfully, and he kept all his charm for Penelope back at Quantico.</p><p>The case was relatively straightforward, and the team was able to wrap up the investigation in only a day, thanks to how disorganized the unsubs were. Overall, having saved both of the women that had been held captive by the unsub, it was a happy end to an awful situation.</p><p>“We’re leaving so early,” Emily said as she wrapped her scarf around her neck back in the bullpen at Quantico. “It feels so weird. We might actually even be able to get some sleep tonight.”</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I don’t plan to do very much sleeping,” Derek grinned at her.</p><p>“Oh god,” She groaned. “That is not something I need to know about.” Everyone laughed as Derek and Emily bickered back and forth between themselves like an old married couple. Just before you were out the double glass doors to head to the elevator, you spared a look up at Aaron’s office. He was pacing the floor, unusual.</p><p>“I think I forgot something,” You said. “Don’t wait up.”</p><p>Waving goodbye to your friends you walked back and placed your stuff on your desk, before making your way upstairs to Aaron’s office. You opened the door quietly, just watching him pace back and forth in front of his desk.</p><p>“Something bothering you?” You asked, clearly surprising him.</p><p>“(Y/n), I didn’t hear you come in,” Aaron said, looking at you in surprise.</p><p>“Are you okay?” You asked, moving further into the office and shutting the door behind you.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Aaron replied, too casual.</p><p>“Well, ever since your brother was here you’ve just seemed off, I guess,” You said. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“I was hoping no one notice,” As if you could ever not notice something about this man, you would be able to tell if even one hair on his head was parted differently than usual. “Sean has been having some trouble with staying in a position for work, and I’ve been trying to help him get back on his feet, but he’s claiming he needs more independence from me.”</p><p>“That’s tough,” You said, moving closer to him. “I take it that’s what your argument was about?”</p><p>“Yeah, well that and other things,” Aaron sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, but we just get so frustrated with one another so quickly.”</p><p>“I believe it,” You said with a smile. “With that Hotchner temper, I can’t imagine how quick sparks start flying.”</p><p>“Look, (y/n), I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you this afternoon. I was just frustrated from my conversation with my brother, and I took it out on you, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Aaron, really,” You said. His eyes darted to the hand you placed on his arm as you looked up at him. “Besides, I think we both know you were upset about more than just the argument you had with Sean.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, you saw him help me with my chair and flirt with me, you saw him give me his phone number,” A faint blush dusted Aaron’s cheeks at your words. “You were jealous.”</p><p>“I have no right to be jealous, if you want to date my brother you should be allowed to, you’re young and single and so is he,” Aaron said, gritting his teeth, you almost laughed at how much he didn’t believe the words he was saying. Instead, you placed your hand against his cheek. “(Y/n), what are you - ?”</p><p>“I don’t want your brother, Aaron,” He loosed a shaky breath of relief. “How could I when I want you so damn much?” And you leaned up on the tips of your toes to press a kiss to his lips.</p><p>It took a few moments, but eventually, Aaron started kissing you back, placing his hands on your hips to bring you closer to him. You almost couldn’t believe this was actually happening, you’d dreamed about it for so long that to have the real thing in front of you was nearly too much to handle. Aaron deepened the kiss slightly, caressing every corner of your mouth with his tongue. A groan lifted from his throat as you tugged the small strand of hair at the base of his neck, sending a zing straight to your core. His hands gripped your hips tightly, and when he lifted you into his arms to sit you on the window sill you felt the strong power behind each of his muscles.</p><p>“I threw away his number, Aaron,” You whispered. “I threw it away because I am so totally yours that I can’t even think of another man, let alone want to date one. Especially your brother.”</p><p>“I want you, (y/n),” He said. “I’ve always wanted you, needed you, in my arms.”</p><p>“Then take me,” You breathed out, kissing him deeply.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted this?” Aaron murmured against your lips. “How many times I’ve stroked myself when I’m alone in bed thinking about you and what it would be like between us?” Goosebumps rippled on your skin at the mental picture in your brain of Aaron stroking his cock with your name on his lips. “Hmm, seems like you like that idea.”</p><p>“I really do,” You said selfishly.</p><p>“Good,” Aaron said, pressing gentle kisses against your neck and the underside of your jaw. “Because I’m going to fuck you so hard all you’re going to be able to think about is my cock.”</p><p>Aaron’s hands were quick as he tugged your shirt up and over your head, letting out a sigh of delight as his eyes scanned your torso. The glass behind you was cold against your back, and you were grateful that the darkness outside was concealing you from potential viewers, despite the fact that you were on a high level in a federal government building. Making quick work of the buttons on his shirt as well, you slid it off him to reveal his beautifully sculpted body that made your mouth water. You felt a sort of nervousness run through you that you hadn’t felt since the first time you had been intimate with a man before. The way he looked at you like he was taking you apart and undressing you further with his eyes made you feel vulnerable, yet you trusted Aaron so completely that you couldn’t feel anything but safe in his arms.</p><p>“So beautiful,” He said quietly, reaching around your back and unclasped your bra, letting it slide down your arms slowly, his hands replacing the cups around your breasts.</p><p>Between each thumb and forefinger, Aaron squeezed the sensitive peaks of your nipples, eliciting a squeak from your mouth as he did so. His mouth joined his hands soon after, pressing small kisses down between your breasts and wrapping his lips around your nipple. You sighed, feeling a tug deep in your core as he gently bit down before switching to the other hardened peak. He didn’t linger too long on your breasts before sinking to his knees and kissing his way down your abdomen, causing a flutter in your stomach when he reached the top of your pants. Maintaining eye contact with you, Aaron unbuttoned your pants and slid the zipper down, allowing you to lift your ass off the window sill and tug your pants and panties off.</p><p>Again you were suddenly met with something you’d only ever fantasized about as Aaron pressed your thighs open and placed small kisses along the inside of your thighs. Remembering your desire to feel his hair with his head between your thighs, you sunk your hands deep into the soft, silken strands of his hair, moaning when Aaron’s sweet kisses finally met your pussy.</p><p>“Oh,” You gasped at the first lick of his tongue against your slick folds.</p><p>Aaron licked a line up from your slit to your clit, sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth and letting his teeth graze it ever so gently. A moan shuddered out of you as his talented tongue and lips kissed and licked and sucked you so expertly. You had never felt pleasure quite like this before, and by the time he pressed two fingers into your aching center, you were so close to orgasm that the sudden intrusion pushed you over the edge before he could even begin pumping his fingers in and out of you.</p><p>“Aaron,” You moaned, thighs pressing together as you came around his fingers. Aaron looked up at you with a grin before shooting back up to his feet and pressing a long kiss to your lips.</p><p>“I want you to say my name like that every time you cum,” Aaron whispered hotly into your ear. “I want you to know just who’s making you feel so good.”</p><p>He moved across the room then and dug in the untouched go-bag on his desk until he pulled out a silver foil-wrapped condom. His pants were off before you could even register the fact that this was really happening, you were moments away from what you were positive was going to be the best sex of your life. The size of his now freed, fully erect cock made your mouth water. This was very clearly heading to Aaron fucking you on the window sill, but you’d be damned if you didn’t get your hands on that glorious cock soon. Making quick work of the packaging, he freed the condom from the wrapper and sheathed it onto himself, stroking up and down the impressive length as he slowly made his way back to you.</p><p>“Tell me what you want,” He said quietly when he was back between your thighs, the tip of his cock tracing the sensitive entrance to your core.</p><p>“I want you,” You whispered. “You and only you, Aaron.”</p><p>“And what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me,” You said, breathlessly. “Hard.”</p><p>“Anything for you,” He ground out, thrusting his hips up into you. “Fuck, (y/n), god your pussy feels good.”</p><p>You knew he was talking, but the feeling of every magnificent inch of him inside you had stripped you of the ability to do anything but moan and grip his biceps tightly. The glass behind you had probably fogged by now with sex and sweat and breath as Aaron delivered on his promise to make you forget anything that wasn’t his hard cock slamming in and out of you deliciously. His fingers dug into your hips as he gripped you, using your body as leverage as he pounded into you. Your toes curled tightly as he brought you closer and closer to that place of electrifying pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck,” You moaned, feeling yourself tip over the edge of climax. “Aaron.” His name was a groan on your lips as you came around his cock, feeling the walls of your pussy contract in time with your orgasm. You knew Aaron felt it too from the way he moaned and buried his head in your neck.</p><p>“So close,” He groaned. “So fucking close.” A few more pumps into you and he was coming as well, moaning your name and pressing a kiss to the soft spot beneath your ear.</p><p>The only sound in the office was the sound of your breaths panting out of each of you as you collected yourself post-orgasm. Your hand had drifted back into Aaron’s hair like that was its final resting place, stroking the silky strands as he pressed small biting kisses in the crook of your neck.</p><p>“I mean it, Aaron,” You said softly. “I only want you.”</p><p>“I only want you too, (y/n),” He replied, looking up at you. “Forever.” The idea sent your heart fluttering, forever with this man was as close to perfect as you could imagine.</p><p>After a moment, Aaron pulled back from you, sliding himself out of you and turning to dispose of the used condom on his now softening cock. You used the reprieve from his eyes to hop off the window sill and begin gathering your clothes, dressing in silence. When the two of you were both fully dressed once more, Aaron gripped your hand and tugged you close to him, leaning down to press a long kiss to your lips.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re dressed, it only means I get to undress you again later,” He whispered, the prospect of a long night with Aaron ahead reenergizing you. Aaron pulled you by the hand out of his office to take you home for a night that promised to be full of pleasure.</p><p>The next morning you were sure to stagger entrances into BAU offices so as not to alert the team of the passionate night you’d had together. Every glance snuck up at his window was enough to make you ready to pounce on him. You’d had him all night long, and it still wasn’t enough, he’d promised you forever and you were intending to collect on that deal.</p><p>You’d been keeping one eye on Derek all day as well, as soon as he stood up to go make some coffee it was go-time. Aaron had helped you come up with the plan in bed early this morning and you’d pulled Penelope in on it when she got to work. It was simple, Derek would get to work, see his computer was working normally, then he’d get up and get some coffee at which point you’d plug in the USB stick Penelope had prepared that would make Derek think he had opened a virus that compromised the Bureau’s entire network. Game, set, match.</p><p>It was nearly lunchtime when you heard a familiar voice call your name and you looked up to see Sean Hotchner standing over your desk once more. You stood to greet him, sneaking a peek at Aaron’s office while Sean greeted you. Just as Derek got up to get a cup of coffee.</p><p>“I was hoping I’d hear from you last night,” He said with a grin as you got up and started plugging the USB into Derek’s computer.</p><p>“Yeah, Sean, about that, I think I should probably make things clear,” You started. “You see I’m –”</p><p>“In love with my brother?” He laughed at your surprised expression. “Anyone with eyes can see how your feelings for him. But only I know my brother’s tells and trust me, he feels the same.” Sean said, putting his hand on your shoulder. “I was hoping my flirting with you would have goaded him into making a move finally, but I guess –”</p><p>“(Y/l/n), do you have that file on the Rosen case?” Aaron materialized next to you, his sudden appearance knocking Sean’s hand off you.</p><p>“It’s right here,” You said, handing him the file from your desk.</p><p>“Thanks, baby,” He said, kissing your cheek. Your eyes had to be bugging out of your head with surprise. None of the team was around to witness Aaron’s possessive claiming of you, but they weren’t the intended audience.</p><p>“I knew it,” Sean chuckled.</p><p>“Sean, should we talk in my office?” Aaron asked, grinning at you.</p><p>As you stood still in shock as Aaron’s sudden display of affection watched the Hotchner men walk back to Aaron’s office, shoving each other playfully, you wondered if Penelope had been right; having the full attention of both Hotchners was more than a girl could handle. And then Derek, who had now returned to his computer, started freaking out thinking he had just compromised the entire bureau and you were pretty sure it was time to move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>